


papaoutai [vid]

by jonesandashes, pollyrepeat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Luke - I am your father., Video Format: Streaming, time is a circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesandashes/pseuds/jonesandashes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: Everybody knows how to make babies // But nobody knows how to make dads.ORThese fucking Skywalkers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE IS YOUR PAPA. 
> 
> This started as a joke but one of us accidentally learned to vid and then we had to do it for real.

Password is **papa**.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout-out to Wolfling's [Sick Cycle Carousel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875830) for inspiring us way back in 2007. WE'VE NEVER FORGOTTEN.


End file.
